


Draco's Neko

by The_Dementors_Kiss



Series: Drarry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Dominant Draco, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Kitten Harry, M/M, Mates, Neko harry potter, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Protective Draco Malfoy, Submissive Harry, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dementors_Kiss/pseuds/The_Dementors_Kiss
Summary: They brew a Temporary Animagus Potion, in Potions class, Making Harry's Creature inheritance manifest itself early.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott(Background), Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini (background)
Series: Drarry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048288
Comments: 28
Kudos: 341
Collections: Interesting Books, Rainy Day Reads





	1. Azrael

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it is the year of the Umbitch, but let’s just pretend that isn't happening, Okay?

"Listen up, class. Today we will be brewing a Temporary Animagus potion. The instructions are on the board."

I study the instructions carefully and write them down, then I go collect the ingredients from the cupboard. I sit down and Draco makes me chop up the supplies.

Professor Snape almost always pairs me with Draco, clearly so that Draco can torment me, but it is actually useful. My grades have gone up since we started working together. I look up and realize our potion is finished. 

Draco pours some out and we swallow it. Mine tastes like rain smells, if that is even possible. 

I start to shrink and grow fur. I squeeze my eyes shut and when I open them I am a kitten. My fur is black and I have a white chest and paws. I stand up and get used to walking. I meow. When I look over I notice Draco has turned into a fox. 

Snape clears his throat. 

"The effects should wear off in a few hours. In the meantime please stay in your dorms." 

He waves his wand and when I open my eyes I am on my bed. I curl up and decide to just go to sleep. When I wake up I am still a cat. Odd.

“Hey mate, did the potion not wear off yet?”

I shake my head. 

“I’m sure Hermione will know what to do. Can I pick you up?”

I nod and Ron scoops me up and carries me down the stairs. We meet up with Hermione and they argue for a bit, finally deciding to ask Professor McGonagall once we get to Transfiguration. 

We head down to the great hall for breakfast and I eat off Ron’s plate. He is, as usual, distracted by his food, when I notice an amazing scent. Fresh parchment, vanilla, spearmint, and something else I can't quite place. 

I am curious, so I follow it. It leads me out of the great hall and down towards the dungeons, where I run into Draco. 

He scoops me up and I start to wiggle around and try to get down. Then his scent hits me, and I relax unconsciously. It is the same smell I was following before. He seems to have a free period, because he takes me back up to his common room and introduces me to some other Slythrins. 

Blaise Zabini, who smells like Baking Bread and Coconut and scratches my ears in just the right place. Theodore Nott, who smells like Old Books and Ink and pets my back gently. Pansy Parkinson, who smells like Perfume and Potion Ingredients, and picks me up and coos at me. 

Her perfume makes me wrinkle my nose. At some point they decided that I needed a name. They call out names at me, and all of them are dumb. Theo finally suggests Azrael. I tilt my head and he explains that that is the name of the archangel of death in some traditions. 

They play with me until they have to go to class, and Draco puts me in his dorm. I’m not too worried. I figure I’ll just hang out here until I change back. I need to take a nap anyway. 

I find some of his discarded robes and make a nest. I curl up and drift off to sleep, surrounded by Draco’s intoxicating scent. 

I wake up when they return and Pansy transfigures a quill into a cat toy. She wiggles it in front of me and I try not to pounce on it, as that would be undignified, but I give in fairly quickly, letting my instincts take over. 

I soon grow tired and curl up on Draco’s lap to take a nap. 

I wake up as Draco is carrying me up the stairs. I yawn, bringing his attention to me. 

“You awake now, Azrael?” He asks, smiling down at me. 

Once we get up to his dorms he sets me on his bed and starts to change into his pyjamas. I hide my face in my paws and he laughs quietly at me. Then he lays down and I cuddle into his chest and fall asleep. 

Over the next few days we establish a routine. I stay in his dorms during classes and he and his friends play with me when they are not doing homework, and I fall asleep next to him at night. I am starting to doubt that I will ever be human again. 

I slowly drift out of sleep the next morning and shift slightly, trying to get comfortable. I cuddle into the warm body beside me and bury my face in their neck. Wait. I seem to be human. Shit. No no no no no. I am human and I am cuddling with Draco Malfoy. 

I think about trying to sneak out. I take a deep breath and his scent hits me again. He is still sleeping and he smells so good. Maybe just a few more minutes, I tell myself. I end up falling back to sleep, and I only wake up when Draco shakes my shoulder. When I open my eyes I am staring right into steel gray ones. 

“Morning, sleepy head.” 

“Wh- I’m just- It’s-” My mind is racing, trying to come up with a good reason that I am in his bed. 

“You were the cat, correct?” Draco asks, raising his eyebrow. 

“H- how did you know?” 

He smirks. “The ears and tail give it away, Potter.“ 

“What?” I reach up to feel my head. 

For some reason I still have my ears and tail. I can feel my ears flatten in distress. 

“Did the potion not wear off from last time?” 

I nod. 

“Okay, then. Let’s go.” 

“Where?” 

“To see Professor McGonagall, of course.” 

“Oh” 

He offers me a hand and pulls me out of bed. We head down to the common room and run into Theo, Blaise, and Pansy. I hide behind Draco when the Slythrins in the common room glare at me. 

“Why is Potter here? Did you finally-” Draco lunges forward and presses a hand over her mouth, glaring at her. Theo gasps. 

“Potter, were you Azrael?” I nod shyly. 

“We are going to see Professor McGonagal. Come with us?” 

They agree and we are on our way. As Draco explains what happened Theo stares at me. Once Draco is done he asks if my parents had Creature blood. I frown in confusion. 

“Did no one tell you about your parents or Creature Inheritances?” 

I shake my head. 

“Hmm. I’ll need to do more research, but I think you might have Neko blood,” he tells me. 

“Neko?” 

He sighs.“They really didn't tell you anything. A Neko is basically a person who has cat ears and a tail, a cat’s senses and some cat instincts, as well as a predestined Mate.” 

“Oh,” I say quietly. 

We stop and I look up. We are at Professor McGonagall’s office and Draco knocks on the door. 

“Come in.” 

She sounds hassled. We step inside and she looks up. 

“Oh! Harry! Everyone was worried about you when you wandered off at breakfast. What happened?” 

I study the ground as Draco and the others explain what happened. 

“And Professor, I think he might have Neko blood, and that the Temporary Animagus Potion made him change a year early, because people with Creature blood usually Change around Year 6, right?” 

“That is correct, Mr. Nott. Now, I think that we should go to Gringotts for an Inheritance Test. Come along, all of you, as long as Mr. Potter is alright with that.” 

I nod slightly and we step through the Floo to Gringotts. 


	2. Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Gringotts for an inheritance test and learn some interesting things.

I stumble out of the Floo and Draco catches me, making me realise I am still holding his hand. 

I try to tug it away halfheartedly, but stop when he just tightens his hold and tugs me closer. I lean into him without a fight. Pansy coos at us and Draco glares at her. 

We approach a free Goblin Clerk and Professor McGonagall requests to see my account manager. When Griphook approaches I bow to him as best I can, being held to Draco’s side. 

“Master Griphook. May the blood of your enemies flow as freely as the gold in your coffers,” I tell him, the standard goblin greeting. 

He grins and bows back. “And you as well, Master Potter. How may I help you today?” 

I look to Draco as to what exactly we are doing here. 

“Harry here wants to take an Inheritance Test,” He explains, indicating my ears and tail. 

Griphook nods and leads us to a room just off the lobby. He hands me a silver knife and places a piece of parchment on the table in front of me, explaining that I need to make a cut on my left ring finger and let five drops of blood land in the parchment, then the cut will heal itself. 

I nod and sit on a couch in front of the table, doing as he instructed. As flowy writing appears in suspiciously bright red ink. Draco and the others gather around, and Draco grabs hold of my hand again. 

  
  


_Name:_

_Hadrian James Potter_

_Birthday:_

_July 31, 1980_

_Mother:_

_Lily J. Potter née Evans (No Creature) (Deceased)_

_Father:_

_James Fleamont Potter (Dominant Neko) (Deceased)_

_Godparents:_

_Sirius Black (Chosen by Father)_

_Alice Longbottom (Chosen by Mother) (Compromised)_

_Siblings:_

_None_

_God Siblings:_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Creature Inheritance:_

_Submissive Neko_

_Black Ears and Tail_

_Mate(s):_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy (Dominant Veela) (Unpresented)_

_Skills:_

_Allspeak (Blocked by Horcruxe, Parseltongue Broken 10%)_

_Parselmagic_

_Natural Occlumency and Legilimency(Blocked by Horcruxe)_

_Wandless Magics_

_Animagus_

_(Black Cat, White Paws, Chest)_

_Lordships:_

_Potter (Father) (Lord due to Creature Inheritance) (Lord ring available)_

_Pervell (Father) (Lord due to Creature Inheritance) (Lord ring available)_

_Le Fey (Mother) (Regent due to Creature Inheritance) (No ring available)_

_Black (Godfather) (Heir) (Heir ring available)_

_Longbottom (Godmother) (Next in line after Neville Longbottom) (No rings available)_

_Slytherin (Right of Conquest) (Lord) (Lord ring available)_

_Gaunt (Right of Conquest) (Lord) (Lord ring available)_

_Riddle (Right of Conquest) (Lord) (Lord ring available)_

_Death (Right of Conquest) (Unknown Lordship) (No rings available)_

_Harmful Potions/Spells:_

_Love Potion (Keyed to Ginerva Molly Weasley)_

_Horcrux (Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Loss of Bones in Left Arm (Healed by Poppy Pomfrey)_

_Allspeak Block (10% Broken)_

_Natural Occlumency and Legilimency Block_

I look up at Griphook and push the results towards him. 

“I have some questions, if you don't mind,” I say, leaning into Draco for support.

“Of course, Master Potter”

I take a deep breath and Draco squeezes my hand in support. 

“Okay, first of all, Mate? Also, How did I end up with Gaunt, Riddle, and Death in my Lordships? What does it mean that I’m a regent for LeFey? Alice is my Godmother? What does unpresented mean? What is Submissive and Dominant? And is there any way to get the Blocks and Love Potion removed?”

He starts to answer my questions, ticking them off on his fingers.

“All Creatures have a predestined Mate, someone chosen specifically for them by Lady Magic, and rejecting them means certain Death for both parties involved. You likely have Gaunt and Riddle in your Lordships because you defeated someone from those lines that didn't have an heir. You have Death because you had all three Deathly Hallows in your possession at some point, and since you are descended from the Pervell line you have become Master of Death. You are Regent because the Le Fey is only a Ladyship, so it can only be claimed by a female descendant. I don’t know much about Mrs. Longbottom being your Godmother other than that it was legally declared at Gringotts. Unpresented means Master Malfoy has not come into his inheritance yet. Being a Submissive means that your partner cares for and comforts you. Dominants are usually very overprotective of their Mate, as their Creature demands that they make sure that their Mate is happy and safe, and you can get a Cleansing, but you will have to pay for it.” 

Griphook takes a deep breath after answering all of my questions in almost one breath, then adds, almost as an afterthought, 

“Also, some of your other abilities come from being a Neko, such as your natural Occlumency and Legilimency, Wandless magics, and your Allspeak, but the Parseltongue was enhanced by Tom’s Horcruxe, and Parselmagics was also because of the Horcruxe, but you will still have those even though we removed it.”

He then leads me to another door I hadn't noticed before. 

Draco tries to follow, still holding my hand, but Griphook makes him stay behind. 

He has me change into all white robes and lay on a smooth sheet of marble with purple veins running through it. When I ask about it he tells me that the purple is Amethyst, as they are an incredibly protective, healing, and purifying gemstone, so it is best to use them in cleansing ceremonies. 

Other goblins come in and start chanting. I pass out. 

When I wake up everyone is crowded around my bed, looking worried. Draco is holding my hand again.

“Are you alright, Harry? Do you feel okay?” he asks, sounding worried. 

“ ‘M fine,'” I reply groggily. 

Once I have recovered Griphook teaches me more about my Creature Magics and how to control them. I also claim my Lord and Heir rings. I put them on one by one, and they blend together, shimmering between the different crests. Griphook tells me that they will protect me from harmful Potions and Spells as well as most compulsions.

When we are done I put a glamour on my ears and tail and he takes us back to the lobby so we can Floo back to Hogwarts. 

I stop, remembering something important. 

“Can you give the test to Draco and Cleanse him if there are any harmful Potions or Spells? You can take it out of the Potter Vaults.”

“Of course Master Potter. Master Malfoy, if you could follow me?”

We go back to the room and Draco lets five drops of blood fall on the Parchment. 

The flowy writing appears slowly on the page and Draco leans forward impatiently.

_Name:_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Birthday:_

_June 5, 1980_

_Mother:_

_Narcissa Malfoy née Black (Dominant Veela)_

_Father:_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (No Creature)_

_Godparents:_

_Severus Snape (Chosen by Father)_

_Andromeda Tonks née Black (Chosen by Mother)_

_Siblings:_

_None_

_God Siblings:_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Creature Inheritance:_

_Dominant Veela_

_Silver/Blue Wings_

_Mate(s):_

_Hadrian James Potter (Submissive Neko) (Presented Early)_

_Skills:_

_Natural Occlumency and Legilimency_

_Wandless Magics_

_Allure_

_Lordships:_

_Black (Mother) (Heir) (Heir ring available)_

_Malfoy (Father) (Heir) (Heir ring available)_

_Harmful Potions/Spells:_

_None_

“Good,” I say as Griphook leads us back to the Lobby.

“Goodbye Master Griphook! May the blood of your enemies flow as freely as the gold in your coffers!” I bow to him and we step through the Floo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most vaults and Lordships become available once a person goes through a Creature Inheritance.
> 
> Also
> 
> I looked up amethyst properties and at https://www.healthline.com/health/amethyst-healing-properties it said ‘This purple stone is said to be incredibly protective, healing, and purifying. It's claimed it can help rid the mind of negative thoughts and bring forth humility, sincerity, and spiritual wisdom. It's also said to help promote sobriety.’ So yeah. That’s why I used it. Just in case you care. 
> 
> Also, fun fact, It’s my birthstone. 
> 
> In case you didn't make the connection Lily is descended from Morgana Le Fey.


	3. Reactions and Resortimgs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells his friends and gets a Resorting

I stumble out of the Floo and Draco catches me again, but I don't try to pull away this time. 

Professor McGonagall dismisses us after warning me not to tell too many people about my Creature because some people are extremely prejudiced against people with Creature blood. I nod and we leave her office. I hold tight to Draco’s hand, walking as close to him as I can. 

We make it to the Great Hall at the end of the meal, eating quickly before hurrying to Potions, which we share. We make it just in time, and Snape glares at us. 

I slide into my seat beside Draco and my friends catch my eye, shooting questioning looks at me. I mouth  _ later _ at them and concentrate on my potion. 

When class ends I tell Draco quietly to go on without me, and that I have to talk to Ron and Hermione. We have a free period so we go to the common room to talk.

I explain what happened and take them up to our dorm to show them my ears and tail. They take it better than I thought they would. I don't tell them about the Potions and Spells I had been under yet. 

Ron whistles. “Ginny’ll be mad. Ya know she’s got a bit of a crush on you, right mate?” 

“It’s more than a bit, Ron. She’s been dousing me with Love Potions.” 

Ron goes pale, then red. I take a nervous step back. 

“Oh! No, sorry mate. I’m not angry at you, I'm angry at Ginny. I think I’ll write and tell Mom.” 

I relax and smile at them. 

“There is something else you should know. I’m going to ask for a resort. The hat almost put me in Slytherin before, and I want to be able to see my Mate more often. It can be unhealthy for a Creature to be away from their Mate for too long.” 

I tense up, waiting for them to yell at me. I don't even know where this is coming from, because I know that they would never do something like that. 

Hermione frowns. “Harry, you know that we would never be mad at you for that, right?” I nod gratefully and we head to class. 

After class I talk to Professor McGonagall and we arrange for the resort to happen tomorrow after dinner. 

I tell Draco after that, and we cuddle in his common room, laying together on a couch near the fire with my head tucked under his chin and his arms around my waist, until curfew. 

When I arrive back at the Gryffindor common room Ginny comes up to me and starts to try to flirt with me. I try to leave politely, but when she grabs on to my arm I snap at her. “Back off, Ginny! I’m gay, okay!” 

I shrug off her hand and rush up to my dorm, ignoring her when she calls out to me. When Ron comes up I tell him what happened. 

“So that’s why she’s acting all huffy,” he says. The next day he and Hermione as well as Dean, Seamus and Neville, whom I also told, surround me on the way to and from the Great Hall and class, effectively preventing her from talking to me. 

Dean and Seamus congratulated me. They had been openly dating for a year now. At the end of supper, when people try to leave, Dumbledore stands up and announces that there has been a request for a resort as Professor McGonagall places the hat and the stool up front. I walk up as people start to talk amongst themselves and put on the hat. 

_ ‘Hello again. I remember you. Back, eh? Are you ready to trust me, now?’  _ It says.

‘Yes,’ I think.

_ ‘Alright, then. I’ll put you in your proper house. SLYTHERIN! _

I stand up and walk over to Draco. The Hall is in an uproar. I notice Ginny staring at me with an odd expression on her face. I ignore her and lean into Draco with a sigh. 

“Hey kitten. Don't worry, you'll like it in Slytherin.” 

I smile at him, and everyone starts asking questions. 

“The Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, you know, but I convinced it not to, what with the horror stories Ron told me, and Draco here being a prat when we were younger,” I tell them, nudging Draco playfully. 

“Hey!”

I raise my eyebrow at him. “You know you were.”

He pouts at me While we laugh, but eventually he joins in. 

We leave the Hall and head to the Slytherin common rooms. Snape spots us and comes swooshing over, his robes flapping in all their bat-like glory. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wonder how he manages to make them swoosh like that. Maybe some sort of spell?

“Mister Potter. It seems you have managed to get yourself resorted into my house. I have been informed of the circumstances. There are some rules that you need to know. If you have a problem with a housemate that must be dealt with in the common room, because we must show a united front to the other houses. Try to walk with others in the halls, as there is safety in numbers. Most students probably won't hex the Golden Boy, but better safe than sorry. I am available for homework help once a week, and am not to be disturbed when I am in my office unless it is an emergency. You will be sharing a dorm with Draco, Theodore, and Blaise. Here is your new schedule.” With that he handed me my schedule, turned, his robes swooshing in all their glory, and left.

We head up to the dorms and I see that the house elves had already moved my stuff over here. I yawn, tired after all the excitement and get ready for bed. 

For the next few weeks I settle into my new House and routine. My friends from other houses have started to sit with Draco and I at the Slytherin table, and I have gotten used to Ginny staring at me. 

Snape seems like he doesn't really hate me any more, only strongly dislikes me, and he mostly ignores me instead of antagonising me and taking points away. 


	4. A Veela's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is never a good idea to make a Veela angry, especially when it is protecting it's Mate.

Draco and I are cuddling on the couch when he starts to pet my ears. To my embarrassment I start purring loudly. Once I manage to stop and Draco looks at me in concern. “You okay, Kitten? Do you want me to stop?” 

I shake my head. 

“No, it’s just… I was purring. Which is embarrassing,” I say quietly.

  
  


“I don't mind if you don't. I kinda like it when you purr.”

  
  


“Oh. okay, then,” I say leaning back against him as he goes back to rubbing my ears. I start purring again.

The next day on the way to meet up with Ron and Hermione Ginny corners me. 

“Harry! I need to talk to you,” she says running up to me. “Why would you ask for a resort? Weren't you happy in Gryffindor? Is it because you're going out with Malfoy, now? Why would you choose him over me? He’s a baby Death Eater, Harry! He probably has you under an enchantment or something! I would be a much better match for you, anyways, if you would just give me a chance, Harry!” 

The whole time she was talking at me I try to back away discreetly, but she just keeps on coming closer. I’m pressed against the wall soon, and very uncomfortable. 

“Harry, please just give me a chance! I could make you happy! Happier than Malfoy could  _ ever _ make you!” She is right in front of me, barely an inch away. 

“Please, Harry,” she whispers, leaning in as if she was going to kiss me. 

Just then Draco comes running around the corner, and when he sees us he glows faintly blue and his wings burst out of his back. He raises them threateningly and eyes turn gold. His hair is tinted blue and shimmers in the light. His wings are beautiful. They are longer than his arms and an icy blue at the top, fading into a pure, snowy white at the bottom. He looks like an Angel, come from the heavens for vengeance. 

Ginny doesn't notice him, she is still focused on me. He comes up behind her and grabs her shoulder, throwing her backwards against the wall. She doesn't move. 

He comes towards me slowly and wraps his arms around me, pulling me to his chest and moving his wings around us, shielding me from sight. He lowers us so we are sitting against the wall. His eyes go back to their usual striking gray, and he rubs my ears gently, making soothing sounds. I realise I am crying. Once I stop he tilts my chin up so I look at him. 

“Are you alright, Kitten? What happened? Did she hurt you?” His voice is soft and gentle, like he’s trying not to spook me. 

“No, I’m fine,” I reply. “She was asking why I had gotten Resorted and why I would date you. She said that I should be with her, and she was scaring me,” I whisper. 

His eyes glow golden again for a moment, then go back to normal. 

“It’ll be okay, Kitten,” he says, pulling me to my feet. Then he levitates Ginny, who has started to moan quietly, to the Hospital Wing, one of his wings and his arm holding me tight to his side.

When we arrive at the Hospital Wing he puts her in a bed and we wait for Madam Pomfrey to return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, but it felt like a good place to end it. 
> 
> What did you think of Draco's Veela?


	5. Cuddles and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to get bonded 
> 
> And also do cuddling.

Once Madam Pomfrey arrives we explain what happened and she tells us that because Draco’s Veela sensed his Mate in danger it manifested early. 

We leave, quickly, then go to the common room. Draco pulls me down to lay with him on the couch. He wraps his wings around us like a blanket and I snuggle into him. His wings look so soft. 

“Draco? Can I pet your wings?” 

He smiles down at me. “Of course you can, Kitten. ” 

I reach up and pet them, gently combing through them and straightening the feathers. Draco hums and closes his eyes. We end up falling asleep and are almost late for class. 

Draco manages to pull his wings back in so no one can see them, then reapplies the glamour to my ears and tail. 

We decide to complete our bond, now that Draco’s Veela has manifested, so we schedule an appointment at Gringotts the following week. 

I also write to Remus and Sirius, something I had forgotten to do, what with all the excitement. 

_ Dear Padfoot and Moony, _

_ I have some big news. We brewed a temporary Animagus Potion in class a while ago and my form is a black kitten with white chest and paws. I did not turn back afterwards, and ended up being looked after by none other than Draco Malfoy. When I finally turned back we went and I took an Inheritance Test at Gringotts, and found some surprising things. I will send a copy of the test with my letter, but the most surprising thing is that I am a Neko and Draco is my Mate. He’s a Veela, and I got Resorted into Slytherin. I will tell you more about it when I see you next. If you want to come we have an appointment at Gringotts on Wednesday for our formal Bonding. _

_ Love, Harry _

I decide not to tell them about what happened with Ginny because I don't want to worry them. I’ll tell them once I see them in person. 

Draco and I spend all our free time cuddling, and he has become much more protective. He has decided that it is not safe for me to walk to and from classes alone, so he makes me walk with Ron, who chose the same electives as me, if he is not there. 

There will be a hearing for Ginny, which she insisted on, two days after we Bond. We have to be there as witnesses, so Professor Snape will be accompanying us as our head of house. 

I become increasingly nervous in the days leading up to our bonding, worried that I will mess something up. I can't sleep the night before the Bonding, and Draco notices, crawling into my bed and holding me until I finally drift off. 

He is already awake the next morning as I drag myself out of bed, and he asks if he can pick out my robes. He looks so excited, making me excited, and I agree. He wears midnight blue robes, and chooses black robes with red trim for me. 

We head down to the Great Hall to eat before we Floo over. As soon as people notice us they start to whisper. We sit down and he pulls me protectively into his lap and starts feeding me. That only makes the whispers increase until all the Slytherins glare at the rest of the Hall. After that we eat in relative peace for the rest of the meal. 

When we are done he pulls me up and tucks me into his side, striding out of the Hall. We knock on Snape’s door and he ushers us in then we Floo to the bank. Our friends stay behind, as only the Parents and Mates participate in a Bonding Ceremony. 

Remus and Sirius are already there, along with Draco’s parents. They all look uncomfortable. Draco formally introduces me to his parents, and I shake their hands. Then I introduce him to Remus and Sirius. Sirius glares at him. 

“If you hurt my Pup in any way...” He trails off threateningly. I can tell he is trying to keep a straight face, but Draco looks worried. Sirius only lasts about thirty seconds before a grin breaks out on his face. “You should have seen your face!” 

Draco looks confused, so I reach up to smooth the wrinkles on his forehead away, then go on my tippy toes to give his cheek a kiss. Mrs. Malfoy coos at us and Draco makes a face at her. 

Just then Griphook comes out to collect us. I bow to him. “Hello Master Griphook. May the blood of your enemies flow as freely as the gold in your coffers.” He bows back and returns the greeting. 

“Come, and we can get on with the Bonding,” He says, leading us upwards until we reach a room at the top with a glass dome in place of the roof. 

The glass is different colors, in a design that makes the sun cast a blue circle with a yellow five pointed star overlapping it. Griphook instructs us to stand in the middle of the circle and directs our Parents to stand on either side of us on the points of the stars. An elderly goblin enters and stands at the top point of the star and Griphook leaves. 

“Do you have the gifts?” 

Draco takes two boxes from his robes. 

“Give them to the parents.” 

Draco gives the blue one to his parents and the red one to Sirius and Remus. Then the goblin starts chanting in another language, (Latin, maybe?) with his arms stretched upwards. He continues to chant, bringing his arms down in an arc until they are pointed at Draco and I. 

“Present the boxes.” 

The Malfoys and Sirius and Remus step forwards and give us our corresponding boxes, then return to their spots on the star. 

“Exchange the gifts. Dominant first.” He resumes chanting as Draco opens his box and takes out a delicate silver bracelet. It is woven intricately, made of tiny strands of silver. It has a small silver heart on one side with  _ DM _ engraved in a fancy script. It has no fastener on it that I can see, but when I hold out my wrist and it unweaves itself, making it so he can put it on my wrist. 

Once it touches my skin it weaves itself back together again, and you would never know where the opening was. Then I open my box and find an almost identical bracelet, except that the heart has  _ HP _ engraved on it instead. I place it on his wrist and it attaches itself in the same manner. 

“Hold hands.” We do as he says. “Lady Magic, we ask that you Bless this bond.” 

A beam of white light comes from the sky, landing on our intertwined hands and making us glow. 

“Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, we ask that you Bless this bond.” They nod and point their wands at us. Two strands of light come out of their wands, joining together then touching our hands. 

“Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, we ask that you Bless this bond in the stead of James and Lily Potter.” They nod and point their wands at us. Two strands of light come out of their wands, joining together then touching our hands again. 

The goblin nods in satisfaction. “You are officially Bonded.” 

He leaves and everyone rushes forward to hug us, and we all end up in a big group hug. We pull apart and Draco explains that the only him or I are able to remove the bracelets, and that they will act as a Portkey if I touch the heart and say ‘Take me to Draco’. They can get past almost any wards due to Mate Magic Coupled with Creature Magic. 

They also repel any curse you can think of, except for the Killing Curse, which it diminishes, causing an effect close to what would happen if you took the Draught Of Living Death, and requires the same antidote, administered by one's Mate. I kiss his cheek gently. “It’s beautiful, Dray,” I whisper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Bonding is not the same as getting married. It just confirms their Mate Bond and links their thoughts and emotions. It will also increase Draco’s protective and possessiveness.


	6. Ginny's Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title

“I need to tell you something, S-sirius, Remus.” 

“Sure, what is it Pup?”

“Um... Well… I… G-g-ginny… s-she… I...” I stop talking when I feel Draco’s hand on my shoulder. 

“Do you want me to, Kitten?” He asks gently. 

I nod gratefully and lean into him. We sit on a couch and Draco tugs me onto his lap, petting my ears and making me purr. He explains and I try to tune it out. Sirius and Remus agree to come to court with us, and we return to Hogwarts. 

He refuses to let me out of his sight once we get there, even going to electives that I had and he didn't, like Divination, making me sit in his lap and feeding me at meals and sleeping next to me. Me? I glowed at all the attention my Mate, my Dominant, was giving me. 

But the next day, by the time we were in Professor Snape’s office getting ready to Floo over I was a nervous wreck. I had my arms wrapped around his waist and my face hidden in his chest. 

Snape activated the Floo and Draco picked me up, walking through the Floo. Once we arrive he puts me down. 

“You have to walk on your own now, okay Kitten?” He tells me softly. I nod and we head into the courtroom with Mr. Malfoy, who is going to be our lawyer. 

We take our seats and Ginny comes in with Arther. He looks very uncomfortable. Their lawyer comes in, a shifty looking guy. The court starts. Kingsly Shaclebolt is the Judge. I sigh inwardly in relief. The trial will be fair, unlike if Umbitch were the Judge. 

Kingsley calls the court to order, and almost right away I turn my face into Draco’s chest. Our main argument is that I was clearly uncomfortable, and according to the Creature Laws Draco could have done much worse to her. 

When Ginny hears this she starts screeching Like a banshee about how I could be with a disgusting Creature. I turn into a cat due to the stress and curl up in a tiny ball in Draco’s lap. He pets me and whispers soothingly to me. 

Ginny gasps. “What! You're a filthy Creature too! Freaks!” 

I flinch and Draco lets his wings out, his eyes going gold. He makes a move to get up and I change back. 

“Please don’t leave me Draco,” I whisper. I am about to cry. 

“Oh Kitten. Don’t cry, please. I promise I won't leave you, even if it means I won't get to kill the Banshee.” 

He looks up at his Father. “Judge, can Harry leave? I think that his coming was a bad idea,” Mr. Malfoy says.

“Okay.” 

Draco picks me up, his wings still shielding me from sight. Ginny starts to yell at us again. 

“Miss Weasley that is enough! I won’t have you yelling such things in my court!” The door slammed behind us and Draco sits down against the wall, hugging me to his chest. 

“Shh, shh, it’s alright, it’s alright. She can’t get you any more.” I start to cry. “Shh, shh.” He pauses and then starts singing gently to me in French, rubbing my back lightly.

_ Au clair de la Lune _

_ Mon ami Pierrot _

_ Prête-moi ta plume _

_ Pour écrire un mot _

_ Ma chandelle est morte _

_ Je n'ai plus de feu _

_ Ouvre-moi ta porte _

_ Pour l'amour de Dieu _

_ Au clair de la Lune _

_ Pierrot répondit _

_ Je n'ai pas de plume _

_ Je suis dans mon lit _

_ Va chez la voisine _

_ Je crois qu'elle y est _

_ Car dans sa cuisine _

_ On bat le briquet _

_ Au clair de la Lune _

_ On n'y voit qu'un peu _

_ On cherche la plume _

_ On cherche le feu _

_ En cherchant d'la sorte _

_ Je n'sais c'qu'on trouvera _

_ Mais je sais qu'la porte _

_ Sur eux se ferma _

His voice trails off gently, and I have stopped crying. We sit in comfortable silence for a few moments, then Ginny and Arthur come out. Arthur is holding on to her arm and seems to be scolding her. 

When she sees us again she starts to rant again and casts hexes at us. They dissipate a couple of feet from us. Her face goes red and she wrenches her arm out of his grip, trying to attack us physically. 

Draco’s eyes flash, turning solid gold. He deflects her with his wings and moves me off his lap. I don't protest. He stands up, towering over her. There is no fear in her eyes. A blast of blue slams into her and lifts her up. 

“Put me down you filthy Creature!” 

Draco shakes his head. “How rude. You should be careful what you say to people.” 

His voice is different, and smooth, like liquid gold. He slams her into the wall, and she screams. He pulls her away, then slams her into the wall harder, and when his eyes fade back to gray and his voice fades back to normal she stays there for a couple minutes, before falling to the ground. 

She screams again, clutching her head. She glows white, grows horns, and her hair grows until it is down past her waist. Aurorers come running and take Ginny and Arthur to St Mungos. 

By this time everyone has come out of the courtroom, and we all Floo back to Hogwarts. Remus tells me that Kingsley decided on a magical restraining order, so now she physically cannot come within three metres of me. I say goodbye and Dumbledore gives us a pass for the rest of today and tomorrow. 

We spend the whole time cuddling, and we get the house elves to bring us food. When we eventually have to return to class Draco refuses to get up so I push him off the bed. He glares at me. I smirk. 

“What are you gonna do about it.?” 

Suddenly I am soaking wet, but there is no water on the bed. Now it’s Draco’s turn to smirk. I crawl over to him and shake the water out of my hair, getting him wet too. He glares at me and we burst out laughing. 

“C’mon Kitten, or all the food will be gone.” 

I change into dry clothes and we head down to the Great Hall. We sit across from Ron, Hermione and Blaise and Draco pulls me onto his lap and starts to feed me. 

“Ack! PDA! I mean, didn’t you have a whole day and a half to do that privately?!” 

Draco smirks and kisses my neck, and I lean my head back on his shoulder, giving him more room. The twins come over to sit with us. 

“Oh no! PDA!” they yell dramatically. 

I can feel Draco smirk against my neck. He kisses up my neck, then behind my ear, making me shiver, then along my jaw to my mouth. He kisses me dramatically on my lips and I kiss him back, letting him explore my mouth with his. We continue kissing until Snape comes over. 

“Draco, Potter. Kindly stop making out so the rest of us can eat our breakfast in peace.” 

We pull apart and I blush furiously. I notice that at some point Ron had hidden his face in Blaise’s neck, who had his arm around his waist and was also blushing slightly. Draco leans in near my ear and hums quietly. 

“I like it when you blush, you should do it more often.” He says it low enough that no one can hear, but I blush brighter. 

He grins and kisses my nose. 

“Oh, Ron! Do they know what happened to Ginny yet?” I ask. 

He pulls his face out of Blaise’s neck, looking slightly embarrassed. I file that away for later. 

“Apparently Draco gave her the Veela’s Curse.” Ron says, the blush fading from his cheeks.

“What is that?” Draco questions, apparently not knowing what he did.

“Not quite sure, actually.” Ron admits.

Ron and I turn to Hermione while Draco and Blaise turn to Theo. 

“I couldn't find much on Creature Inheritances in the library.” Hermione frowns. 

Theo grins. “The library at my house has lots of books on that stuff. Okay, so a Veela’s Curse is cast if a Dominant Veela feels that if a person remains in their current form they will continue to be a threat to their Mate unless drastic action is taken. What happens is the perceived threat begins to develop creature traits themselves, never a Veela, but they will have little to none of their Creature’s powers. This rarely happens and is irreversible.” 

Hermione looks impressed. Just then the owls arrive. Ron gets a letter from his parents. 

“Mom says that she seems to be a Si'lah, which is a female demon who seduces men, and a Banshee.” 

“Wow, Draco, very accurate,” the twins say. 

We all laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about having Umbridge be there, but I couldn’t bring myself to inflict that on Harry and Draco. Also I would most likely have ended up killing her off painfully, and we need to focus on Drarry. 
> 
> If you want to hear it, here’s the lullaby Draco sings. It’s called Au clair de la lune.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-D-t0zSo0f8


	7. Matchmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drarry and Pansy do some matchmaking.

“Draco?” I look up from where we are laying on the bed. “How would you feel about getting Blaise and Ron together?”

He raises his eyebrow. 

“C’mon, you can see the way they look at each other.”

He nods, starting to grin. “What ‘bout Theo and ‘Mione?” 

“Yes! Do you think Pansy’ll help us?”

“Definitely. She loves this kind of stuff. Come on,” He says, pulling me up.

We race down to the common room. 

“Pans, come here, we have an idea!” Draco calls out.

We head back up to the dorms and lock the door behind us. 

“Okay,, wanna help us get Theo and Hermione together, and Blaise and Ron?”

She squeals. “Ohmigod this’ll be so much fun! Okay, so we can lock Blaise and Ron in a closet together, that should do the trick, but we will have to be sneakier than that with Theo and Hermione.” We agree, and plan to do phase one next free period. 

\---------TIMESKIP---------

Draco and Pansy sneak up behind them while I get ready to open the closet door. 

“Expelliarmus!”

Their wands fall out of their hands and I open the door while Pansy and Draco shove them in. I lock the door and cast a light for them, and we leave, snickering. 

We rush up to our Dormitories and collapse on the bed, locking the door behind us. 

“How are we going to get Theo and Hermione, now?”

We spend the whole free period talking and still don't have a plan by the time we have to go and let Blaise and Ron out. 

When we open the door they are snogging, Ron in Blaise’s lap with his hands buried in the Slytherin’s hair. He turns almost as red as his hair and tries to scramble up, but Blaise holds on to his hips. 

“What is so important that you had to interrupt us for?” he asks us, glaring. 

“We have History in ten minutes.” 

“So? Binns wouldn't notice if we were gone or we came in late. Now give us back our wands and shove off.” 

Pansy smirks and tosses them their wands, which Ron promptly drops, before closing the door. We head off to History of Magic, and I cuddle up to Draco. 

We meet again after dinner, and I am starting to lose hope, when he suddenly sits up straight. 

”I’ve got it! Pansy, what if we open up a temporary empathy link between them? Is that possible?”

She grins. “I think so. It’s a complicated spell, though. We need an empath, which is me, hair from each of them, and an Empathy Potion. Someone will have to convince Snape to let us use the Potions Classroom, though.”

“Consider it done. He loves me.” We all roll our eyes. 

“Yes, Draco, everyone knows you are his favourite. Now get on with it,” I laugh.

“Is that… Snark, Mr. Potter?”

“Uh oh,” Pansy says, and she turns to leave. 

“Nooo! Are you just gonna leave me, Pansy?”

“Yup. Good luck Potter.”

I look at Draco, then I dart out of the door, him hot on my heels. I zig zag through the common room, using my enhanced agility to keep ahead of him, but only barely, because of his long legs. Eventually he tackles me onto a couch, pinning my hands above my head. 

“You win,” I tell him, arching my head back and exposing my neck.

He leans down, biting at my throat gently, sometimes leaving marks. 

“You bet I do,” he mumbles against my skin.

“Draco. Draco. Draco!” He eventually looks up, glaring at Pansy, who was snapping her fingers around his ears.

She rolls her eyes. “You need to go ask Snape so we can get on with the potion.”

He sighs and stands, picking me up bridal style. 

“Dray, let me down. It’s embarrassing,” I whine, struggling in his arms. 

“No, especially if you can't use your manners,” he tells me. 

“Please?” 

“Nope.”

He finally puts me down in front of Snape’s door, but he doesn't let me go, holding me tightly to his chest. He knocks on the door and Snape opens it. He manages to convince Snape with relative ease, but it probably would have been easier if I wasn't there. 

Pansy and Draco set to work, and after about half an hour Ron and Blaise join us. 

“They are dating now,” Pansy announces. 

“She’s an empath,” I explain, seeing Ron’s confusion. 

He nods and Blaise sits down, pulling Ron into his lap and wrapping a protective arm around his waist. Ron blushes and tries to stand back up. 

“Ron,” Blaise says in a warning tone. Ron sighs and stops struggling. I snicker. 

“You're one to laugh mate. Draco does the same thing to you.” 

“Yeah, but Draco is my Mate,” I explain. 

We hang around for another hour or so, then the potion is done. They bottle it up and Pansy picks up the vials that we plan to use, putting her empath magic into them. Then we head off to supper and Pansy slips the potion into their drinks. 

They head off to the library to study, and when Theo returns Pansy grins. 

“They got together as well.” 

Overall we all go to bed feeling very pleased with ourselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pansy enjoys Matchmaking so much because she is an empath and she can feel their happiness when she succeeds. 
> 
> Should the next Chapter be Blaise and Ron while they are in the closet? If so, what POV?


	8. In the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, a break from your usual programming. (POV Blaise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my editor, Purple_Timmer_19. If you like Percy Jackson, she writes that.

Ron and I are walking down the hall and complaining about our charms homework when we suddenly lose our wands. I understand what is happening immediately. They are trying to get us to date. Not that I’m complaining. 

I make no move to stop them, even though I could have, even without my wand. If Pansy is involved, which is guaranteed, that means Ron likes me back. 

They shove us into the closet, and I guide our fall onto a sturdy-ish looking box, Making sure Ron ends up falling on me. I maneuver us around so we are sitting more comfortably, him still in my lap, facing me. 

Suddenly there is light, which altogether ruins the ‘small-closet-perfect-for-snogging-in’ vibe. I silently and wandlessly dim the light until it's almost as dark as before, slowly, so he thinks the spell is failing. 

He sighs. “Well, there goes our light.” 

“Oh well,” I say, not even bothering to try to sound disappointed. 

He looks at me funny and I smirk. When he tries to stand up I grab his hips, holding him down firmly. 

“Whatcha doing?” 

“I was gonna try to open the door.” 

“Do you really think that they would go through all that work then not lock the door?” 

“Uh, I- I guess not,” he says uncertainly. 

I smirk. “Well, we are gonna be in here for a while, wanna play a game?” 

“Sure, I guess. Can I get up first, though?” He asks. 

“Nope,” I say, popping the ‘p’ slightly. 

“O-okay... What should we play?” He sounds nervous. 

I grin, quite liking the feeling of having him in my lap and my hands on his hips. 

“Truth or Truth.” 

Seeing his confusion I explain. “We can’t do Dares, now can we? There’s no room. I’ll go first. Truth or Truth?” 

“Um, Truth?” He asks uncertainly.

“Are you dating anyone?” 

“N-no.” 

I coo internally. He gets even cuter when he stutters. 

“Truth or Truth?” 

“I’ll pick Truth.” 

“Have you ever kissed a girl?” 

“No, not a girl,” I say, making it obvious I had kissed boys before. 

At least I hoped it was obvious. Ron could be a bit oblivious. We continue like this for a bit before he finally asks the question I started the game for. 

“Do you like anyone?” 

I smirk and lean in close to his ear. 

“I like you, Ron,” I whisper, making him shiver. 

I stay where I am and I can hear him trying (and failing,) to keep his breathing even. I celebrate silently. Then I slowly move back just enough that I can see his face. It is bright red. Victory! I love it when he blushes. I smirk and run my thumb over his blush, my hand cupping his jaw. 

“My my, your face is almost as red as your hair,” I murmur. 

He just turns an even brighter shade of red. I decide to stop teasing him, so I lean in slowly, maintaining eye contact the whole time. 

Our lips connect and he melts, leaning against me slightly, his eyes drifting closed. I pull back after a moment to see his reaction. He stays leaning against me, but he stiffens, his crystal blue eyes dart nervously up to mine. He looks like a deer in the headlights, and I tell him so. He buries his head in my chest in embarrassment. 

“Hey now, don’t hide. I like to see you blush.” 

He looks up at me, bright red. I smile, touching his blush lightly and lean down to kiss him again. He kisses me back this time, his hands resting gently on my chest. I touch his lip with my tongue, and he opens his mouth, letting me explore it. 

I move my hands up his sides and over his ribs, then over his back, cupping his cheek. He leans back slightly and I kiss along his jaw and down his neck. 

I bite him, leaving a red mark that complements his blush nicely. Then I make my way back to his lips, hands going back to his waist. He moves his hands over my chest slowly, then tangles them lightly in my hair. 

This is how we are snogging a while later when Pansy, Draco and Harry open the door to the closet. Ron blushes furiously and tries to get up out of my lap, but I hold on to his hips tightly. 

“What is so important that you had to interrupt us for?” I ask them, using the glare that makes students from the other houses scramble out of my way. 

“We have History in ten minutes.” 

“So? Binns wouldn't notice if we were gone or we came in late. Now give us back our wands and shove off.” I say snarkily.

Pansy smirks and tosses us our wands, which Ron drops almost immediately, before closing the door. He looks mortified.

I snatch the wand up from the floor and tuck both of them in my robes, kissing him again for a moment before pulling back. 

“No need to be embarrassed baby,” I tell him. 

“Blaise, they caught us snogging!” 

“So? That was their goal, and plus, Draco and Harry snog all the time,” I reassure him. 

I grab his chin, tilting his head back to expose his throat. I bite and kiss his neck, working my way down to his collarbone, biting a bit harder to make a nice red mark, so everyone knows that he is taken. 

“Ron…’ I say, my Italian accent accidentally coming out. I feel him shiver and he moves his head back further, grabbing on tighter to my hair. ‘ _Ron_ …’ I say, more persistent, closer to his skin this time.

‘Blaise,’ He moans, his face red. 

Note to self: My Italian accent turns him on.

I move back up to his lips, kissing him harder. I grab his hair, tilting his head back a bit to get a better angle. We spend the rest of the period in the closet, talking and snogging. Well mostly snogging actually. At some point I asked him out. 

Well, if you wanna get specific, I actually said “Ron, we’re dating now, kay?” then went back to snogging him. 

After classes are over I stand up and grab Ron’s wrist, pulling him out of the closet. We head down to the common room and I ask around, finding out that Pansy and the others are in the Potions room. Almost as soon as we come in Pansy announces that we are dating.

“She’s an empath,” Harry explains, seeing Ron’s confusion. 

He nods and I sit down, pulling Ron into my lap and wrapping an arm around his waist. _Mine,_ I think triumphantly. Ron blushes and tries to stand back up. 

“Ron,” I warn. Ron sighs and stops struggling. Harry snickers. 

“You're one to laugh mate. Draco does the same thing to you,” Ron says.

“Yeah, but Draco is my Mate,” he explains, like it’s obvious. 

We hang around for another hour or so, then the potion is done. I find out that they plan to get Theo and Hermione together. They bottle it up and Pansy picks up the vials they plan to use, putting her empath magic into them. Then we head off to supper and Pansy slips the potion into their drinks. 

I sit Ron in my lap as we eat, and he tries to move off, but he doesn't put much effort into it. I tighten my hold and he stops trying. 

Theo and Hermione head off to the library to study, and when Theo returns Pansy grins. 

“They got together as well.” 

We hang out in the common room until it’s almost curfew, and then I let Ron up off my lap, wondering how long it will take for him to realize I still have his wand. 

He steps out of the portrait hole and once he is gone I pull out his wand to look at it more closely. It seems to be about 14 inches long, and made of willow. I notice it is starting to break, so I take out my wand and repair it silently. Ron comes back in and I tuck it back into my pocket. 

“Blaise, I need my wand back.” 

I raise my eyebrow and he sighs. 

“Please?” 

I grin and hand him his wand. 

“C’mon, I’ll walk you back to your common room,” I say. 

I stand up and grab his hand, interlacing our fingers. 

I return to the common room and go to sleep feeling very pleased with myself. Ron is **_mine_**. 


	9. Is Your Writing Always This Neat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens with 'Mione and Theo.

I first start noticing weird things when I go to supper. Everyone keeps looking from me to Theo and back again. I mean, sure, I understand Pansy, because she’s an empath, but Ron, Blaise, Harry _and_ Draco? Something’s _up_. Plus, it's not a normal look. They are all… expecting something.

Then the pumpkin juice tastes weird. When I drink it, everyone looks at me even more expectantly and even weirder.

When I am finished, it feels like my feelings for Theo are doubled. Like, for  _ some weird _ reason, instead of looking at him and thinking ‘Cute, funny’ I think ‘Hot, husband material’. I’ve never thought about more than kissing him! I decide on going to the library to do some research.

After a couple minutes, Theo comes in, collects some books and sits down at the table next to mine. Feeling spontaneous, I pick up my books and plop down in the seat next to him.

“Oh, hey ‘Mione.” He says, looking up as I put my books down on the table.

“Hi Theo.” I say, using a nickname for him just as he did to me (I normally just call him ‘Nott’, it sort of keeps me detached from my hopeless crush).

We are sitting near the back of the library, in a corner. There are books on feelings and love in the wizard world, which included manipulating feelings, but there were very few of them, and they are all in the back corner. 

Out of nowhere I think ‘We’re in the back corner of the library, Madam Pince is reading at the front, we could snog and get away with it’. I feel my face heat up at the realization of what I just thought, and fight to keep it under control. 

“Whatcha reading?” He assd me, but I see that his face is buried in a book and his ears are red. Perhaps his emotions are acting weird like mine?

I decide to take a stab at it. “My pumpkin juice tasted weird. Did yours?” 

“Really? Yeah!” He says looking confused.

“And did you notice how everyone kept looking back and forth between us?” I say, an idea forming in my head of what happened.

“Yeah. Maybe Pansy was doing one of her schemes?” He voices my idea out loud.

“But that would mean… that would mean that you like me back!?” I say, disbelieving but hopeful.

Suddenly he stands up, grabbing my hand and pulling me up too, much to my confusion. When my seat has been vacated he pushes me against a shelf, holding my hand above my head. Then he makes my mind short-circuit by closing the distance.

“That would mean that I like you back… Hermione…” He replies slowly, his voice seeming lower than usual. I blush at the way he says it. 

“Theodore…” I say slowly, and I see him shiver.

Suddenly his lips are on mine gently, and my eyes flutter closed. I move my hands up and run my fingers through his beautiful wavy hair. We stay like that for a while, and then I feel his tongue prod my lips. I open up gladly, and feel his tongue slot against mine. We snog for a while, and then he started to move to my neck. 

I lean my head back to give him better access, but end up accidentally pushing a book farther back with my head, causing it to push another book off the shelf. There is a dull thud, and I know that Madam Pince will come check it out soon, she just needs to make her way over. 

By the look on Theo’s face he knows what is happening too. I walk around the shelf quickly and push the book back on, effectively pushing the other book to the correct side. I come back around to see Theo scribbling on a small scrap of parchment. 

I walk over and plop myself down. I take three books off the top of my stack and put them next to it (to make it seem like I had a ‘read’ and ‘unread’ pile like I normally do) and open my other book. Soon Madam Pince comes around the many shelves and asks us if everything is alright.

“Why, yes. Everything is fine Madam. We uhhhhh… just - um…” Theo says, very intelligently.

“You just  _ what _ , Mr. Nott?” asks Madam Pince, suspicious.

“We dropped a book. I put the book near the edge of the table, and Nott reached over to grab a different book and knocked this one off the table with his elbow,” I say, pointing to one of the many spread out on Theo’s side of the table. 

“Is this true, Mr. Nott?” she asks him. 

Theo nods, managing to look sheepish.

“Well, make sure to be less clumsy, please. And Miss. Granger, try to keep your books away from the edge of the table.” She tells us sternly, and then turns on her heel and leaves. 

When she has been gone for a couple minutes he looks over at me.

“Thanks for saving our skins.” He says. 

Then he does something very odd. He passes me the small corner of parchment that he was writing on earlier, blushing pink. I look at the note, it says ‘Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?’ with moving ink hearts floating around the swirly script.

“Yes, I would love to!” I say smiling, and then lean over and kiss him quickly. 

“Is your writing always this neat?” I ask him, looking around for his notes. He laughs and nods happily, moving closer to kiss me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Purple_Timmer_19 for all the help on this chapter!
> 
> She practically wrote it because I had no ideas, but I was unable to add her as co-creator. Oh well.


	10. At the Dursly's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to be at the Dursly's because the Malfoys are going on a trip.

The rest of the year went by rather uneventfully. It is decided that I am going to spend the summer at Draco’s place, not that anyone can argue as he is my Dominant, so he can veto me doing anything that he deems unsafe. Of course that was never a question, and I think all of my scars and badly set bones prove that. 

We pack up and board the train, sitting with Blaise, who pulls Ron into his lap as soon as we sit down, holding on to him tightly. I settle myself into Draco’s lap, and as soon as the girls come in they coo at us. We all roll our eyes at them. 

Hermione spends most of the ride reading, Pansy, Draco, and I chat, and Ron and Blaise completely ignore us in favor of snogging almost non stop. 

Once we arrive they finally stop, saying quick goodbyes to us and then going to introduce each other to their families. 

We meet Mrs. Malfoy on the platform and after I greet her she insists that I call her Narcissa. 

Mr and Mrs Malfoy are going to go on a vacation. This means that we are going to the Dursleys for a week and then going to the Malfoy manor. We go to muggle London and I call the Dursleys using a phone booth and some coins that Draco got from a vault of muggle money they had. The Dursley’s reluctantly agree, as long as there is no magic. Uncle Vernon’s voice sounds strained, he is probably only agreeing because the Malfoys are standing right behind me.

“Why are you calling me?!” Uncle Vernon demanded. “I thought you were going to your friend’s house or something!”

“Well, my friend’s parents are going on a vacation for a week, so can we come over?” I ask.

“What!? I think not!” He hissed.

Draco rested his head on my shoulder. “Did he say no?” Draco asked, making sure that Uncle Vernon could hear.

“Harumph. Who was that?”

“Uh, that was Draco. My friend.”

“Fine, you can come. No magic though, boy! We are going to have a talk when you get here!” He roared into the phone, so that the entire Malfoy family and probably half of the people on the sidewalk could hear.

“Thank you Uncle Vernon!” I said gleefully, and before he could say anything else I hung up.

I turned to the Malfoys. “He says we can come, but no magic. And I’ll probably get yelled at in the backyard right when we get there, but that’s alright.” I tell them. Draco looks happy but concerned.

“Yelled at?” Mrs. Malfoy questions.

“Oh, uh...yeah. Sometimes Uncle Vernon - uh, has a bit of a hard time controlling his temper. I’ll be alright though, I’ve been through worse.” I say. “Best be off now, the sooner we can get there the sooner we can get this yell fest over with, as I’m sure Draco will tell Uncle Vernon how he feels.”

When we get to the Dursleys, Dudley gives me a look. He scans me for any differences. Probably only to look for any new money that might be in my pockets. When his beady little eyes see us holding hands, he is annoyed.

“Mum! Dad! Harry has a boyfriend!” He says quite loudly, pointing and waving his arms around. I had conveniently forgotten to mention that I was gay and that Drao was my boyfriend, thinking that the neighbours probably wouldn’t like it.

_ “What?!?!?!?!” _ Uncle Vernon hisses, looking where Dudley is pointing. He watches as I give a quick squeeze to Draco’s hand, signalling that I am gonna let go of it. Draco simply holds on tighter.

“Yes. Is that a problem?” Draco practically snarls at them.

“May we put our bags in the bedroom?” I ask, trying to be as polite as possible.

“Harry, put your stuff in the cupboard. Show Draco to the guest bedroom first.” Aunt Petunia says in a clipped tone.

“Yes Aunt Petunia.” I say, knowing that If I argue it will make it worse.

I grab Draco’s arm, muttering “C’mon love” and ignoring his livid glares toward the Dursleys. We go up to the spare bedroom, and he puts his bags down, muttering furiously.

“Stupid homopghobic gits. Trying to separate us?! And you sleeping in a cupboard?!” He says angrily, sulking on the bed.

“Yup. I did a couple years ago. We shouldn’t argue with them though. We’ll just do as we please, but quietly.” I say.

“Well why can’t we argue with them? They’re being unfair!” He reasons.

Suddenly my mind floods with memories. Cooking and cleaning, but not being given credit for it. Dudley getting paid for simply putting his dishes in the sink. Being hit and yelled at for no reason by Uncle Vernon while Dudley and Aunt Petunia went out for ‘Bonding Time,’ which was really just Aunt Petunia buying Dudley whatever he wanted. Being called a freak and a faggot, even though they didn’t know I was gay at the time.

“Harry? Harry, are you ok? You kinda spaced out.” Draco asks, his eyes suddenly full of concern.

“Oh… oh, yeah. Yeah, sure. Just don’t argue with them, please. They’ll take it out on me.” I plead, picking at the blankets on the bed from where I was sitting next to him.

He cups my face, looking into my eyes, which are quickly filling up with tears. He rubs my cheeks affectionately, looking down at my slouched form. He presses a soft, chaste kiss to my lips. When we pull away, I look into his eyes, which are filled with tears, love and concern. I send a small smile his way, reassuring him that it will be okay. As we are kissing softly, no tongue, just love, Uncle Vernon decides to come in.

“ACK! Boy, go make dinner. I don’t care if he helps you or not, just make sure that Dudley likes it, so no potatoes unless they’re fries!” He says loudly. “And no kissing in the kitchen, or I’ll have your hide!”

I flinch a little when he threatens us, moving closer to Draco, to which he interlaces our fingers out of Uncle Vernon’s sight. We stand up and walk to the kitchen together, deciding on making spaghetti with a meat sauce. I fill up the sink with hot water to defrost the meat, putting a bit in a ziplock bag. Draco watches me with an expression of disgust. 

“What, does this bug you?” I ask, moving my hands toward him. When his expression is somehow more disgusted then it had been previously and he backs away I let out a laugh.

I ask him to grab the box of pasta, pointing to a cupboard beside the fridge. I fill a pot halfway with water and put it on the stove to boil. 

“Can I set the oven?” Draco asks from over my shoulder.

“You mean the stove? Sure.” 

He looks happy and confused. “But isn’t this the oven?” He asks, pointing to the door of the oven on the bottom.

“Yes, but this is the stove.” I say, pointing to the burners on top, laughing lightly at his confused face. “Here, hold this knob, push down and turn it so the arrow here is pointing at the ‘Max’” I say, pointing everything out to him. He does as I explain, but when the knob starts clicking he jumps back, reaching for his wand. 

“Don’t worry, it’s supposed to do that. Do you want me to do it?” I reassure him.

“No. I want to do it, hold my hand though.” He says with a stubborn set to his jaw.

I grab his hand as he sets the oven, and when the burner lights up red I congratulate him as he watches in fascination. 

“When the water starts bubbling, let me know.” I say, knowing that he will probably keep basking in the glory of the task he had recently accomplished. 

I put a pan on, ask Draco to put another burner on six, and put the meat in. When the water has boiled, I gather some spaghetti and snap it in half as Dudley still had a hard time twirling the pasta around his fork, and put it in the pan.

“Oh, hey!” I say, “I have an idea!” 

I reach over to the stereo on the counter. With some difficulty, I get some music playing. Then I go back to the stove, where Draco is stirring the spaghetti slowly with a spoon.

When a slower song comes on, I grab his hand, dragging him to the middle of the kitchen. I put my arms around his neck, and he places his on my waist. We slowly spin in circles to the music. When the song ends I peck his lips quickly and then gather the utensils to set the table.

“Draco, love. Could you turn off the meat burner please?” I ask him, turning to see my hippopotamus of a cousin standing by the table, his mouth hanging open.

“Harry, the pasta is floppy!” Draco says urgently.

“Okay then, would you set the table while I do that and the meat?” I offer. “You can turn the burner off too.”

“Okay!” He says enthusiastically, almost child-like. He turns off the burner and turns, seeing Dudley. 

“Oh, hello there. How long have you been here?” Draco asks politely.

“Uh… um, since you were dancing.” Dudley replies after opening and closing his mouth a couple times, effectively looking like a fish. 

“Why are you a boy and dating Cousin?” He asks, seeming very childlike. I’m not even sure Dudley knows my name, he just always calls me Cousin.

“Well, we’ve both decided that we don’t want to date girls. At first I did it because my parents wouldn’t like it. Then I realized that I like boys better than girls. And then I found the stupid git that is Potter, realized that I love him and now we’re here.” Draco explains.

“You… you love me?” I ask quietly, my eyes filling up with tears. I can’t remember anyone ever saying they love me.

Draco looks startled, but when he sees my face he rushes over. 

“Yes, darling. I love you. C’mere, no need to cry, honey.” He murmurs, wrapping me in a hug and pressing a kiss to my temple. I hug him back, trying not to cry and mostly succeeding.

Dudley’s mouth falls open again at the encounter. He decides on sitting at the table and just watching us.

“I love you too, Draco. More than I’ve ever loved anyone. My heart’s exploding right now.” I say, a small chuckle escaping my lips at the end. Now it is his turn to try to control his tears.

“We oughta get back to work, Kitten. Wouldn’t want the noodles to get mushy.” Draco says.

I drain the pasta, setting it on a hot plate in the middle of the table. I go back and grab a can of tomato sauce, dumping it into the meat as Draco sets plates on the table. Another mix and the hot plate, as well as cups and beverages and we were done.

“C’mon, love. We have to go find them to tell them, they don’t appreciate shouting.” We walk along, finding everyone and telling them that dinner is on the table.

“Mmm, Harry, this is DIVINE!” Draco says after we were all seated.

“Good job complimenting yourself, Dray.” I reply with a small smile.

“Yes, aren’t I a great chef!”

“Ha, you don’t know what a whisk is. If you didn't have house elves, you’d starve.”

“No, I’d just get you to cook for me.”

“Nice try. What happens when I’m away and you have to cook.”

“I’ll call Granger. I can just go over to her and Weasel’s house.”

“Hm. I find it funny that we now have ‘Granger and the Weasel’s house’ and ‘Potter and Ferret’s house’” At this I get a small whack on the back of the head.

“Ow, Dray, you do know that I have a brain in there to hurt!”

“Ha! A brain, in POTTER’S head! You’re funny! You left it on the quidditch field.” I try to imitate him and whack the back of his head, but he ducks. I settle for a jab in the stomach. “OW!”

“Alright, alright. I suppose if I’m allowed to pet your wings later I’ll say sorry.” I whisper to him, knowing that the Dursleys will not appreciate the fact that he has wings.

“Only if I get to pet your ears.” He whispers back. 

“Deal.” I say, grabbing his hand under the table and going back to my spaghetti. Draco copies, the Dursleys giving us weird looks.

“So is this normal?” Aunt Petunia asks us.

“Sorry, is what normal?” Draco asks.

“The... bantering.” she clarifies, looking strained.

“Oh, yes. Very normal. In fact, the first time I gave him snark, he carried me around and wouldn’t put me down no matter how much I protested.” I say.

“But that was after I chased you into the common rooms, remember? I chased you and I won.” Draco says with a smirk.

“Is that… Snark, Mr. Malfoy?” I say, imitating what he said to me long ago. Seeing that he is about to get up and run, I tell him not to. “Hey hey hey! Dinner isn’t over yet, you’re not allowed to leave.”

“Why not? You’re breaking tradition!” He whines.

“How about we play tag in the front yard after dinner. That way there will still be chasing, but you won’t be leaving dinner. Honestly, I thought your parents taught you manners.” I tell him.

“Fine, as long as you’re it first. And, I do have manners, I’ve just been hanging around you too often.” He says.

“Rude.” I scoff. The Dursleys are looking back and forth at us as if it was a ping pong match.

After we wash the dishes and clear the table, we head out to the front yard. 

I stand in the middle, counting to five while Draco runs beside the house and into the back yard. Then I chase after him, running as fast as I can. He bolts around the other side of the house, ending up back in the front yard while I chase him. When we’re in the front yard I see that he’s still going around. He keeps running, while I stop, walking to the other side of the lawn. When he comes back into the front yard, I dive and tackle him. He laughs,counting to five while I run. It continues like this for a while, and eventually we’re too worn out to continue. We go back inside and sneak up to Draco’s room. I had left my bags in there, and I fell asleep, knowing that no one could separate us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I wrote the epilouge first then Purple_Timmer_19, my editor, decided that I wasn't quite done and that Draco should meet the Durslys. 
> 
> She basically wrote this chapter too.


	11. Draco Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time spent at Durskaban, and who knew, Mr. Malfoy is afraid of cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is in italics because it is a song, and because it was in the other chapter. It is not a thought, nor is it sung through the mind bond.

The next day Aunt Petunia comes rapping on our door. I roll over, falling off of the bed. 

“Harumph. Get dressed and start making a good brunch, Mr. and Mrs. Carrouff are coming over at ten.”

We get dressed in casual (but not careless) clothes and go down to the kitchen. I grab a box of pancake mix, planning to add just a bit of extra water to make the pancakes a bit thicker than crepes but still thinner than pancakes.

“C’mere. You read the ingredients off the back of the box, and I’ll get what we need.

\---------- le line break ----------

One box of thinner pancakes later, Draco and I are spreading Nutella, butter or strawberry jam over them and folding them into quarters. We set out plates, forks and knives, milk, water, coffee, powdered sugar, syrup, and some fruits.

I look over at the clock. 10:10. The Dursleys will be upset and offended that the guests are late.

Mr. and Mrs. Carrouff knock on the door just as I think that. Aunt Petunia comes down the stairs, Uncle Vernon and Dudley hot on her heels. Draco and I follow. She plasters on a fake smile and opens the door.

“Ah, hello Rodger, Lacy. Come in, please.” Aunt Petunia greets them.

I look over to Uncle Vernon for permission to sit at the table with the guests. He mouths ‘Living room’ and I know that he wants Draco and I to eat on the couch. I whisper this to Draco and go to grab some oatmeal from the cupboard as everyone else makes their way to the table.

Draco and I just sat down on the couch after I kidnapped the honey from above the fridge when Mrs. Carrouff swept into the room.

“Hello, boys, how are you on this fine morning?” She asks. I doubted that Uncle Vernon will be happy with this in the slightest.

“I’m doing fine, how are you?” I reply.

“Well I’m doing good. You know what? It brought a smile to my face seeing you two playing tag last night.” She says lightly,

“Oh, yes. It was quite fun. Especially because  _ I  _ won, isn’t that right Harry?” Draco says smugly.

“You did not win, you can’t win at tag!” I fire back at him.

“Well I did. I was it less times!” 

“Oh, curse your eyeballs.”

“It’s  _ hex. _ Hex your eyeballs, Potter.”

“Oh, you think I know anything about magic?”

“I’m sorry, what about magic?” Mr. Carrouff interjects, making his presence known in the room.

“Oh, we go to the same boarding school. I happened to walk in on Potter here attempting to do a magic trick.” Draco responded happily.

I raised my eyebrow.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that.” He scolds. “You know you failed it badly. It took you like, at least thirty tries before I told you my card.”

I ‘hmph’ at him while the Carrouffs chuckle.

“You two are positively adorable together.” Mrs. Carrouff tells us, sitting down next to Draco on the couch. 

Mr. Carrouff makes his way over and I scoot closer to Dray to make room for the older man on the couch. We talk and laugh for a couple minutes until Aunt Petunia comes in. 

Her mouth falls open.

“Oh, hello Petunia. Would you like to join us? I found these two nice boys sitting here and they were very friendly.” Mrs. Carrouff says, much to Aunt Petunia’s annoyance.

\---------- L' autre line break ----------

Draco had managed to convince Dudley to play monopoly with us. I don’t know how on earth he did it, but Dudley is actually being nice. Probably because he is beating Draco. I am winning, which I will bug Draco about quite a bit. I know, I’m a great boyfriend. Draco is the most confused person on the planet right now.

“Hey Harry, why is it little paper rectangles? There’s no coins?” Draco asks, pointing at the tray of monopoly money.

“Yup. You know that most muggle money is notes, right? They have some coins, but not like us.” I informed him. At this, Draco cocks his head like a dog and furrows his eyebrows.

“But why are there so many different ones? We only have three.” Draco asks, still utterly lost.

“Yeah, but it’s a different currency. Muggles have lots of different ones, we only have three. In other countries they have different notes and numbers and different coins and stuff.” I explain, trying not to laugh at how confused he looks. Dudley isn’t so nice, however.

“You guys have different money? What does it look like? Can I see?” Dudley asks when he has stopped giggling. 

“Sure.” I agree, leading the way upstairs. I go to my trunk and dug around to find a pouch. I fish around in the small drawstring bag, pulling out a knut, a sickle and a galleon. I hold out my hand with the coins toward Dudley.

“Oh, yes Potter. Just hold out a galleon as if it’s nothing.” Draco says, rolling his eyes.

I snort. “You’re not one to talk,  _ Malfoy _ .”

“Is it real gold?!” Dudley picks up the galleon, looking like an excited child.

“Yup. Here, you can keep these three. Just don’t show anyone, ok?” I puttg three different coins in his hand. 

His hand curls into a fist around the coins as his face lights up and he bounces on the balls of his feet. He goes and sets the coins on a shelf in a cabinet in his room, while Draco and I go back down to the monopoly game.

After a couple rounds, Uncle Vernon comes into the doorframe.

“Boy, we need to talk.” He spits out. I put down my money and follow him out of the room after a glance at the clock. 

When we are up the stairs in front of his room, he turns on me.

“What was that stunt with the neighbours?! Talking of your school and that magic crap?!” He whisper-yells at me.

“I’m sorry. We made up an excuse for it…” I say, looking down at the floor.

“I don’t care! You spoke of that rubbish, and you need to be punished.” He growls.

He opens his door and shoves me into his room. He then goes to a drawer in a vanity and comes back with a switchblade. 

“Shirt.” He demands.

I take off my shirt and back against the wall. He drags the blade slowly and lightly across my stomach, just hard enough to break a little bit of skin. I winced, but didn’t say anything, knowing not to make a sound.

What feels like hours later, he puts the blade away and walks out the door.

I go to the bathroom and put bandages on, even though some of the more shallow ones have stopped bleeding by now. I go back downstairs, looking at the clock. He had kept me for only twenty minutes. That has to be a record.

“What was that about?” Draco asks, looking up at me. I slap on a smile.

“Nothing much. Just that I need to not talk about magic when the neighbours are here.” I tell him, sitting back down and picking up my money.

“What did he do to you?” Dudley asks, fully knowing that ‘talks’ were not only talking.

“Nothing to worry about, Dudley. This talk was only talking.” I reassure him.

“And there are talks that aren’t only talking?” Draco asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

“Well, yelling happens, rarely, but there was no yelling so we’re all fine. Who’s turn is it?” I ask quickly, changing the subject. 

When Dudley points to me, I scan the board. Seeing that my piece has moved, I assume that they had played my turns for me. That makes sense. We finish the game and Draco and I go to make dinner. Surprisingly, Dudley comes too. Maybe he isn’t so bad after all.

\---------- Le line break en français ----------

That night while we get change, Draco sees the bandages on my sides. His mouth falls open, and I realize my mistake.

“Um… Harry? What are those?” Draco asks me, his voice low and dangerous, coming over and touching the bandages gently. 

I go and sit down on the bed, reluctantly peeling them off, slowly revealing words carved into my skin. They aren’t bleeding anymore, but all the ones from today are an angry red.

‘freak’

‘faggot’ 

‘worthless’ 

‘crap’ 

Draco brushes his fingers against my side and I wince in pain. My eyes fill with tears and his turn golden. 

I distinctly hear him say ‘ _ How  _ **_dare_ ** _ they hurt my precious mate?! I’ll kill them. _ ’ In my mind. 

I jump slightly, we haven't used the bond before and one of us must have accidentally opened it at some point. 

‘ _ No, Dray, please don’t. It’ll cause trouble. It’s fine, I’m used to it, _ ’ I think tentatively. 

It was the wrong thing to say. ‘ _ Used to it?!  _ **_Used to it?!_ ** _ You shouldn't have to _ **_be_ ** _ used to it! _ ’ 

I flinch when he yells at me, curling in on myself and leaning away while also trying to show my neck in submission like my instincts wanted. 

‘ _ Sorry, I’m sorry, sorry, _ ’ I whimper through the bond, starting to cry.

He looks over at me and immediately softens and his eyes go back to normal. 

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry, I’m not mad at you. It’s okay, I won’t hurt you my Kitten,” He whispers soothingly, pulling me into his lap and rocking me back and forth. 

‘ _ Sing to me? _ ’ I ask tentatively. 

‘ _ Of course sweetie. _ ’ He lays us down, letting his wings come out and wrap around us and starting to sing. I fall asleep to his voice, singing the same song as that day in the Ministry. 

_ Au clair de la Lune _

_ Mon ami Pierrot _

_ Prête-moi ta plume _

_ Pour écrire un mot _

_ Ma chandelle est morte _

_ Je n'ai plus de feu _

_ Ouvre-moi ta porte _

_ Pour l'amour de Dieu... _

\---------- Line break agaaaain ----------

The next couple of days include a lot of Draco glaring at Uncle Vernon, barely resisting attacking him, and positively refusing to leave my side. Dudley is nice to Draco, and in turn nicer to me. 

The end of the week comes and I couldn’t be more happy. I am going to live with Draco and not the Dursleys for the whole rest of the summer! I manage to avoid more ‘punishments’ from Vernon, and about a week after the incident the Malfoys are soon to arrive to pick us up. 

Someone knocks on the door. 

“Get the door, Boy! And makes sure no one sees your Freaks!” he spits at me. 

Draco glares at him. His eyes are gold almost all the time, now. I put a hand on his arm. When he doesn’t seem to register my hand on his arm I give a low whine, only loud enough for his Veela hearing to register. He immediately turns to me, worry clear in his now-grey eyes. 

“Your parents are here,” I say softly. 

He nods, and I jump when Vernon yells at me again. Draco pushes a calming feeling through the bond. I go open the door, letting the Malfoys in. 

“Harry! Draco!” Narcissa calls, enveloping me in a hug. “Do you have your things packed? I rented us a Muggle travel thingy...” She thinks for a moment. “Oh! A car, that’s what they call it! Anyways, go get your stuff boys!” 

‘ _ Dray.. does your Mom actually know how to drive a car? Should I be worried? _ ’ 

Draco snickers. ‘ _ Yes, and she didn’t even have to Confound the tester person to get her license! _ ’ 

We bring down our bags and they are loaded into the car by Mr. Malfoy, who is looking at the car warily the whole time, as if it is going to jump to life and bite him. He gingerly gets into the car and we all join him. Almost as soon as we start driving Draco starts talking. 

“We need to burn the Dursleys in a hole.” he announces. 

“Um, let’s not burn my only living relatives in a hole, please.” I say, trying not to laugh.

Narcissa sighs. “Draco, sweetie, I’m sure they aren't  _ that _ bad.” 

Draco growls. “We had a conversation, a  _ conversation,  _ with neighbours they had over, and we mentioned magic, but we covered it up, saying something about a magic trick, a card trick, and do you know what that, that, evil  _ turd _ did to my Harry? He went and carved hateful, hateful, words on my sweet, innocent Kitten. He deserves to die, painfully and slowly!” 

His eyes are golden again, almost glowing, and I can see that he is barely keeping his wings in. I lean into him, trying to calm him. 

“Draco, Draco, it’s fine, Draco, calm down, Draco, don’t let your wings out, you’ll hurt yourself,” I whisper to him. 

When that doesn’t work I let my instincts take over. I press closer to him, arching my head back to show my neck and whine low in my throat. He starts, then he looks down at me and smiles, pressing a feather light kiss to my throat. I sit back up and we talk of other, more pleasant, things until we get home. Er, to the Malfoy’s place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if the Dursleys end up in a car 'accident' with Dudley as the only survivor, well no one will miss them.


	12. The Epilouge

When we get to the Manor Mr. Malfoy practically runs away from the car as fast as he can. Narcissa sends me to get settled in and then Draco and I cuddle for the rest of the evening. 

Dinner is a slightly uncomfortable affair, what with Mr. Malfoy having been a Death Eater, even if he is not now that Mouldy Voldy has returned. 

After dinner we go out to the gardens and run into Mr. Malfoy’s white peacocks. Draco tries to pull me away and when that doesn't work he settles for hiding behind me. 

“Be careful Kitten. Those things are bloody vicious!” 

I laugh and the peacock squawks, I could swear it was laughing too. 

“ _Vulture Boy is funny. So nervous of us._ ” 

I jump, startled. 

“ _Did you just speak?_ ” I ask it. 

“ _Ooh, a Wingless Speaker! Heard tales of your kind. So very rare. Must tell Pearl right away!_ ”

“What?” I look to Draco for answers as the peacock disappears in a burst of feathers. He reminds me of my Allspeak. 

Soon the peacock that I was talking to comes back with a much larger one, introducing him as Pearl. We converse for a bit and I learn that they chased Draco because they get bored, Pearl is the ‘leader’, and they are magical, descended from a regular peacock and a Diricawl, which is a bird that muggles called a Dodo. They are almost all peacock, with only enough Diricawl in them to be able to disappear and reappear like one. 

I promise them that I will talk to them later, and I leave with Draco, telling him about what I learned. After that we spend most of the vacation on our own, either in the garden, flying, chatting with the peacocks, or cuddling in Draco’s room while we read. 

About three weeks before we need to return to Hogwarts Draco presents me with a Promise Ring, to show that we are to be married once we graduate Hogwarts, and I accept. It is beautiful, a snake with heads on both ends curling around my finger and supporting a green jewel in their mouths, with rubies for eyes. I slide it on and it shrinks to fit my finger. 

He tells me that if I am in danger all I need to do is speak an incantation in Parseltongue and the snakes will grow to the size that is needed and attack, then shrink back and return to a ring once I am safe. I kiss him softly then we go to bed, and I fall asleep almost right away.

Fin

[This](This%20is%20what%20the%20ring%20looks%20like,%20but%20with%20Ruby%20instead%20of%20Amethyst%20for%20the%20eyes.<br%20/>%20https://www.tomaszdonocik.com/products/the-medusas-hair-snake-ring%20\(Incase%20the%20picture%20won't%20work%20on%20AO3\)) is what the ring looks like, but with Ruby instead of Amethyst for the eyes, in case the picture won't show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The peacock calls Draco Vulture Boy because of his Veela, and also because Peacocks see themselves as more graceful and majestic than all other birds and mammals.


End file.
